


Asylum

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Asylum, At least they found each other, M/M, and live in their own fantasy world, and maybe happily ever after?, but maybe in a good way?, who knows - Freeform, you can say they both lost their minds
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 精神病院au，我的妈的怎么这么香我写好快我昨天才开了这个脑洞标题可以算是我玩了个双关？Asylum同时有庇护所跟精神病院的意思。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Asylum

1、

莱姆斯从很小的时候就在各家医院的精神科进进出出。

五岁那年他被一只狼攻击了，那天夜晚他躺在草地上，腹部朝上，咬伤在流血，月亮圆圆的挂在天上。自从那天他坚信自己是一个狼人，在月圆时刻变身成全身覆盖皮毛的怪物，攻击所有肉眼可见的人类。他要求父母在月圆晚上把他锁在房里，而狼人因为没有人类可以攻击便转为攻击自己，伤痕遍布全身。

他的父母带他走访世界各地，各种权威的医生都看过了，名间偏方也都试遍了，没人能够治好莱姆斯那个认为自己是个狼人的小小脑袋。每当月圆他就把自己关在房里，把衣服扯开，用指甲、用牙，给自己制造大大小小的伤痕。

他的母亲受不了孩子这样折磨自己，精神崩溃了，他的父亲最后决定把莱姆斯送进霍格沃茨精神病院。

“莱米，”他记得他父亲牵着他走进大门，蹲下来跟他说，“以后你就要待在这里了喔。”

小小的莱姆斯垫了脚抱住父亲，脑袋瓜子里面想着因为身为狼人终于被父母抛弃了，没有怨言。

2、

霍格沃茨里面的人对莱姆斯都很好。

有着棕色头发绿色眼睛的孩子在医院里受到大家的宠爱。失智被不想照顾的子女通过手段丢到这里的爷爷奶奶给他讲故事教他识字，多重人格的大哥哥溜出医院偷书给他看，重度忧郁症的大姐姐塞给他巧克力，思觉失调的叔叔给他画他眼里的世界，有幻听的阿姨用脑子里的声音给他唱歌⋯

莱姆斯在这里过的比在外面好。这里的每个人都有自己的问题，每个人的世界都是真的。

3、

西里斯被送进来的时候莱姆斯正满十六岁没多久，西里斯比他大不到半年。有着阴郁氛围的温柔男孩一下子就吸引了他的目光，会说话的不只是那淡色的嘴唇，还有那双绿色的眼睛。

身为医院里最小的一个，其他病人基本上是看着他长大把他当团宠，受到大家的层层保护，更别提是戴着那种眼神盯着他看的西里斯。等西里斯终于能跟他说上话已经过了好几个月。

那天雨很大，窗户被风吹的碰碰响，彷佛下一秒就会整面爆裂。西里斯慢悠悠的走到他旁边的空位，坐上桌子，两只脚垂着晃呀晃的。

“我知道怎么让你的变形好过一点。”西里斯说。

莱姆斯从原本在看的书中抬头。

“狼人只攻击人类，不攻击动物。我是阿尼玛格斯，”他侧着头看着莱姆斯，顿了顿，接着解释，“我是巫师，阿尼玛格斯的意思是我可以变成动物。”

“巫师？”

“他们把我的魔杖折了。”伴随着一个耸肩，“我现在没办法施展什么太大的魔法，但是，”他转过头来在桌面上找什么东西，最后伸手抓起了一团纸球，转了转手腕。

在其他人眼里看来纸球还是纸球。但是在西里斯与莱姆斯的眼里，纸球在那一瞬间变色、变形、变质，最后成了一支玫瑰。西里斯朝他绽放太阳都相较失色的笑容，“这点简单的变形术我还是做得到的。”

莱姆斯愣愣的接过那支玫瑰，西里斯弯腰在他脸颊上偷落了一个吻。

4、

后来掌管全医院八卦的护士姐姐跟他说西里斯进了霍格沃兹是因为他不知道用什么方法杀了自己的父母，验尸验不出来。西里斯挥舞着一根造型奇特的鼓棒说是他的魔杖，说是他用夺命咒杀了他们麻瓜医学当然验不出来，说自己会魔法。精神科医师诊断他有妄想症，最后没被判刑送到了这里。

然后隔着护士姐姐跟他说完这事没几个小时，从小看着他长大的一群大人把他抓进房间，塞进一把椅子。

有着焦虑症的姐姐来回在房间里踱步，其他所有人死盯着他，莱姆斯只好举手投降，招供说西里斯变了魔法给他看，还送了他玫瑰。

“莱米，我是失智但没成了白痴，”爷爷用拐杖敲了敲他的椅脚，“还有呢？”

莱姆斯的脸慢慢的红了起来，“他还亲了我脸颊。”他小声的说。

多重人格的哥哥瞬间切成攻击性人格，卷起袖子转身踹开门去收拾拱了他们白菜的混蛋。

5、

虽然最后所有人都被莱姆斯拦着没能真的对西里斯做什么，但每当西里斯在莱姆斯旁边，整个房间的死亡视线还是很难忽略。

然而随着时间过去，两人相互的吸引力越来越强，慢慢的保护欲过重的一群大人才慢慢的对西里斯比较友善。毕竟他能让莱姆斯开心，而且莱姆斯喜欢他，这才是最重要的。

但是莱姆斯还是不愿意让西里斯陪着他在月圆时刻变形。每个月圆莱姆斯的房门就会照他要求的落上锁，然后隔着一面墙在他隔壁的西里斯只能整晚听着他痛苦的哀嚎。

西里斯最后还是在某个夜晚撬了锁，龇牙咧嘴的灰狼停下扯咬自己前肢的动作，转头，下一秒就要朝他扑。西里斯向前弯曲，四肢着地变成黑色大狗。朝灰狼示好的摇着尾巴。

开始了两只犬科动物一夜的嬉戏打闹。

6、

隔天早晨医生要开门帮莱姆斯进行包扎的时候，钥匙插进门锁却发现门没锁。他急急忙忙的打开门，没看见莱姆斯像平常一样光着身子满身伤痕的躺在衣物被撕碎的地上。本来转头要通报失踪病人却在转身时看见床上有两个人的身影。

他走近一看，被子把莱姆斯裹的牢牢的只露出个毛茸茸的头顶，另一个身影是西里斯，黑发猖狂的披在莱姆斯的枕头上。两人身上多少有点打斗的痕迹，但没有明显的抓痕咬伤。

西里斯从背后环抱着莱姆斯，两个人的呼吸同步，阳光从窗外透进来照在他们身上，那瞬间祥和无比。

他最后退出去关上了门。

**Author's Note:**

> 当个小小补充：莱姆斯这种是狼化妄想症（clinical lycanthropy）


End file.
